The Hero with the Smile
by DripPan
Summary: Brennan meets a special guy. He's alot like Booth except for one major difference! Mostly humor but with some angst/romance.
1. Mission Assignment

_**I wrote this for the BY a while ago. I sometimes get a bizarre idea in my head and it won't let go. Relax, enjoy the ride and get a box of Kleenix to clean up the tears.**_

_**It's multi-chapter and I will be putting two chapters up a day. There are 11 in total including the epilogue.**_

_**Drippy**_

* * *

MISSION ASSIGNMENTS

Angela Montenagro was sitting on the steps leading up to the platform at the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian. She had her sketchpad and pencil in hand making a drawing of the the guards standing at the entrance. She was constantly attracted by the clock on the wall, checking it every 2 minutes since 11:30 am. She was on a mission she knew she could not fail.

At precisely 11:37, her target walked in. Thought the man displayed a cool exterior, she knew the man was dangerous. She immediately bounded up and stepped towards him, each movement of her feet taking her close to that danger. She was scared but knew it had to be done.

"Booth, I need to see you before you go to Bren's office." she said flatly.

"Um, sure Angela, but I only have an hour for lunch and I want to make sure Bones eats."

Whispering, "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Look Angela, what is with the whispering and what is going on with Bones?" he demanded.

Shyly, Angela began to speak, "Booth, there is someone in her office."

"So what Angela? There's always someone popping in and out of there."

"Well, I wanted to warn you before you go."

Booth, now getting antsy, asked, "Who's in her office?"

"A guy" ,Angela took a flight stance at this time, "She met him a week ago and they've had a couple of dates."

Angela saw the fury build in his eyes as he stared at her, then at Brennan's office.

"Booth, I thought I should just warn you."

Booth turned his glaze back towards her.

"Look, he's a really nice guy Booth. Been a gentleman 100% towards her. I don't want you going up there and screwing it all up. I know the way you are when it comes to Bren."

"Thanks Ange" as he moved towards Bones' office.

Angela, taking a big sigh of relief, patted herself on a successful mission. She has survived once more.

* * *

"Bones." he called out before entering her office, to give her warning to stop whatever she might be doing with 'the guy'. 5 seconds later he entered.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Came to take you to lunch." As he spotted the other figure in the room. A man approxiamately 6 feet tall, 200 to 210 pounds, black hair and very broad shoulders.

"I thought you had court today?"

Taking his eyes off her guest and back onto her, "It got done early so I thought I come by. I know the way you are with your eating habits."

"Booth, I'm fine."

"She truly is Special Agent Booth" The man stated, "I've made sure that she's been eating on a regular basis."

"Do I know you?"

"Well, no. But Tempe told me about her partner and when she said Booth, you had to be him."

"Booth, this is Richard Burton. Rich, you are correct. This is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth"

Richard Burton reached his hand out and Booth grabbed it, shaking it in a little harder than he normally would.

"Doesn't look like a movie star to me." stated Booth flatly.

Richard Burton let out a chorkle at that time, "That's cause I'm not." Then he looked down at the two hands joined, "Interesting tatoo you have there Agent Booth."

Pulling his arms behind his back, he asked, "So, what do you do then?"

"Rich, don't answer that!" Then staring at Booth, "You will not interrogate every person who comes into my life."

"And, why not?"

"Because Booth, I can take of myself."

Rich, flashing a very nice smile, spoke up at this time, "It's okay Tempe." then looking at Booth, "I'm an attorney."

Booth was about to open his mouth again, but Dr Brennan grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the door, "I'll be right back Rich." She drug him over by the platform and stated, "You are not going to do this Booth!"

"Do what Bones?"

"You know what I"m talking about!"

Making sure that she was not standing on his gun side, Booth said, "Bones, nobody but Zack really knows what your talking about!"

"Okay, so you want to play it this way" ,she was huffing now, "You will not stand there and question him! He is not a suspect in a case, I did not meet him on the internet and he is has treated me with the utmost of respect!"

"But Bones, would it hurt if I ran his name thru...."

"No, no, no. You will not run any checks on him thru the FBI, CIA, NSA or any other organization that owes you a favor!" She slowly took her hand and placed it on his arm, "Please Booth, trust me on this. He's a good guy."

Booth looked into her eyes and saw that this was really important to her.

"Okay Bones, I'll be a good little boy."

"Thank you Booth. Can you do me a favor tho?"

"What do you need?"

"Keep Rich company while I check something on the platform. It'll only take about 5 minutes."

"Okay Bones, but don't leave me alone too long with him."

"I won't."

As his partner turned to walk towards the platform, Booth proceeded back to her office to keep Richard Burton company.

"Mr. Burton, Bones.....um, Temprance has a little bit of work to do. She ask me to keep you company for a couple minutes."

"It's Rich, Agent Booth, and a couple minutes means you are stuck with me for about 5 minimum."

"You can call me Booth. And we'll be lucky if we see her in 10."

Both men chuckled at the joke that was made about the woman who was not there.

'So, you were a sniper in Koso......." at that time, Rich's cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller's ID. "Excuse me Booth, but I have to take this call."

Rich stepped out into the hallway and answered his phone. Booth slid closer to the door so he could listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Lori......yes......yes........I'll pick you up at 9 tonight.....no....you wearing that pretty dress I bought you?.......I bet you look gorgeous in it..............okay.......I love you too.....bye."

Booth quickly hurried back to the spot he was previously occupied right before Rich entered the room.

"Where were we before I got interrupted?"

"Someplace I don't want to be." stated Booth dryly.

The two minutes were spent in silent when the forensic anthropologist made her appearance. Booth just glared at her.

"What's wrong Booth?" ,concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

She studied his face for a second and knew he was far from fine.

"Look, I just remembered something I forgot at the office. You two have a wonderful lunch." and with that, Booth left Bones' office.

How dare she mention my sniper days to someone else! Geez, she knows how hard they are on me! And then him! He's a damn player! Serves her right for telling him his own personnal secrets!

No, I won't do that to Bones. I won't desert her but I won't keep my promise not to check this guy out.

Agent Booth proceeded to storm out the front entrance of the lab.


	2. What an Idiot

WHAT AN IDIOT

As Booth blasted his way thru the J. Edgar Hoover building towards his office, the other employees dodged out of his way. They knew that was not a happy camper and the last thing anyone wanted was to be kindling to his fire. The stack of files on his desk when he entered his office just set the blaze higher.

He sat down at his desk, clicked on his computer and proceeded to enter his password ignoring the files. The murderers will have to wait. This was more important. He brought up the FBI database program and proceeded to type:

Burton, Richard, Attorney, Washington D.C.

Within 20 seconds, a picture emerge along with the file. His eyes went right for the picture.

'That's him. The player. Oh, I know there's going to be some dirt here. Why did Bones have to tell him about Kosovo, of all people?'

Then he started reading the file. "Age 34. Address. Oh, that's the nice part of town. Figures. Probably some rich spoiled brat who always gets his way. MARRIED! Geez Bones, what did you get yourself into this time?"

'Oh, wait. Widowed. Wife died 2 1/2 years ago. He probably offed her because he was out cheating on her. Oh! Breast Cancer. Man, that's tough.'

'Oh no! Two kids. I feel bad for them for losing their mother and having a player for a father. He probably got them stuck in boarding school somewhere.'

'Cassandra, age 5. Parker's age. Oh, she's registered as a student at the school in that neighborhood. The other one is name Lorilei, age 6. Pretty name. Also registered as a student at the same school.'

'Richard is probably using them as part of his player's game. I can hear him now. Hi, my name is Richard and these are my two daughters Cassandra and Lorilei, but we prefer to be called Rich, Cassie and Lori. Yep, just like the single guy with the puppy in the park routine.....'

'Lori? I've heard that name today. Oh, man! The phone conversation! He was talking to his kid! Buying her the dress, telling her see probably looks pretty and then the I love you too at the end. But picking her up a 9 o'clock at night is not cool for a kid that age. She should be in bed. Yep, he might talk to them, but he is not a good father.'

'Let's see what else I can find out about them. Oh, that explains the 9 o'clock pick up. Both girls are registered at the ballad school. Practice every other night. That's pretty cool. Little girls love to dance. Well, except for Bones. She rather have her face in a book or staring at bones. Okay, enough about them. Let me get back to good old dad.'

'Work history. Been an attorney for 5 years at the same address. Where's the name of the law firm. Oh, not a law firm. Youth Center? Oh, I know that one. They help runaway and troubled kids. Really nice place.'

'Um, prior to that.....military? Probably a squid or air farce. They are just support roles for us grunts on the ground. Oh, Army! Being an attorney, he was probably a paper pusher. 75th RANGER REGIMENT! My unit! No wonder he asked about my tatoo! He reconized it! I don't remember him tho. Oh, he joined the unit a month after I got transferred out of Kosovo. Holy crap! Bones didn't tell him! He knew because he was there! I know stories about what I did probably got around the unit and he more than likely heard them!'

'Oh no! Oh, no! Both his parents died when he was 16! Geez, he's just like Bones! The whole weight of the world on their shoulder way of thinking! I bet it's even worse for him! Widowed and raising two kids on his own!'

'Man, I am in so much trouble! Bones is going to be so pissed at me if she ever finds out! I can see me now on her lab table as she removes each bone from my body, explains to me what it is and then tells me that she is doing it because I broke a promise to her!'

'BONES DEFINATELY CAN NOT FIND OUT!'

As he sat there in panic mode, he said outloud, "What an idiot!"


	3. Great Deal of Respect

Chapter 3

GREAT DEAL OF RESPECT

As Special Agent Booth was sitting at his desk contemplating his different demise that would befall him if Bones ever found out what he did, his intercom rang.

"Booth."

"Booth, I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, Sir."

Booth stood up, shook himself to get his head back into a professional train of thought and proceeded out his door to Cullen's office.

"Come on in Agent Booth and have a seat."

"Yes sir."

"I noticed that you accessed a file on a Richard Burton."

'_Oh, this can't be good_.' thought Booth. "Yes sir."

"May I ask why?"

"Just doing a background check Sir." knowing he wasn't lying to his boss.

"Why were you doing a background check on him Agent Booth?"

_'That is a strange question. He's never questioned me before when I did background checks_.' "Sir, it concerns the safety of Dr. Brennan."

"What does Richard Burton have to do with Dr. Brennan?"

_'What is going on here?' _"Sir, he is a new acquaintance of hers and I wanted to make sure he checked out."

"So, this is personal?"

_'Oh no. I am so busted' _"No sir. It was professional."

"Please, go on."

"Sir, you know Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan. She can get herself in trouble faster than Superman chasing a speeding bullet." Booth thinking '_I'll throw in some humor to deflect the situations_.'

Cullen got a smile on his face, "That is an understatement if I ever heard one."

'_Thank God that worked_.' he thought getting a smile on his own face.

"Agent Booth, I know you care about Dr. Brennan's safety but you can not use FBI assets for, how did you say it, keeping her out of trouble."

"Yes sir."

Booth noticed Cullen leaned back in his chair relaxing, "Agent Booth, did you know him back in the day?"

"_Now that is a strange question. Back in the day only meant my army days' _Booth sat up straighter and answered, "No sir. He got to the unit a month after I was transferred out."

"Well, just to let you know that I have have a great deal of respect for Rich."

'_Rich? He knows him? Great deal of respect? Oh man, I really screwed up_!' "Sir, can I ask how you know him?"

"He was the attorney who handled the lawsuit against the hospital."

'_I know he's talking about his daughter, Amy. Man, I need to find a hole to bury my head in_.'

"He helped several of the families with kids who got infected. He charged us very minimum for his services and he was there making sure every family was taken care of emotionally while this was going on."

'_Man, I need that hole right now_.' "Yes sir. After reading his file, I must admit he is one of the good guys."

"Booth, about a weeks ago I had a gathering of people who knew Amy. You were out of town at the time or you would have been invited. I just want you to understand that not only did I invite Ms. Montenagro and Dr Brennan but also Mr. Burton. Even tho he never met Amy, he knew her."

'_So that's where Bones met him_.' thought Booth

"Agent Booth, to put your mind at ease, Rich is more than a good guy. He's like a part of my family"

'_I don't need a hole in the ground. I need one in the head_!' "Yes sir."

"And Booth?"

"Sir?"

"Take care of Dr Brennan."

Booth knew this was a personal request from his boss due for what Bones did for his daughter. "Yes sir."

"You're dismissed Agent Booth."

"Sir." he said as he stood and left his boss' office.

As he was walking back to his office, he was contemplating of making a detour to the roof of the Hoover building and jumping.

* * *

He sat at his desk sorting thru more files, he decided there was only one option: No matter what, this was going to his grave. Not one little bleep to anyone.

As he made his final decision, the theme from "Wonder Woman" sounded on his cell phone. That was his ring tone for Bones after the Halloween with her in that superhero costume.

"Booth."

"Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"What happened earlier Booth?"

"Nothing, just wasn't thinking right. It was a rough morning in court." ,he lied.

"So, you're truly okay?"

Thinking about that question deeply, he finally came to the conclusion and answered her truthfully, "Yes Bones, I'm am truly okay."

"I'm glad Booth."

"Why'd you call Bones?" ,he replied, being in the most relaxed state he's been in all day.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and...."

"And what Bones?"

"Look, it's not my idea. And after the way this morning was......"

"Just spit it out Bones."

"Spitting is a disgusting habit Booth."

"I know. It was just a figure of speech. It means to just tell me."

"I just want to make clear that it was not my idea but Rich kept on insisting......"

"Bones, we're going to have a very high phone bill if you don't tell me exactly what it is."

"Rich wants to know if you can join us for dinner tonight?"

Booth jaw dropped.

"I told him you were probably going to say no but he really pushed me on the matter."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first. Look, I don't know what it is but Rich really likes you."

'_Maybe because we almost share the same life_.' thought Booth.

"Booth?"

"I'm thinking."

"Oh, another first."

"That's mean Bones."

"Booth, it would mean a lot to me if you would join us. I really like him, and I would like for you two to get along."

'_How can I refuse now_?' picturing Bones' pleading face. "Okay, but I want to pay."

"I told Rich that if you did accept, that you would want to pay."

"And?"

"He accepted that offer."

"Where and when then?"

As Booth finish writing down the restaurant and time, Bones added, "And don't be late. He's has to be somewhere at 9."

"I'll be there Bones." hanging up the phone quickly because he knew exactly where Rich had to be.


	4. Confusion Says

**Poor Booth is being tortured once more by Brennan dating. I guess I'll take it easy on him this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

CONFUSION SAYS

As Dr Temperance Brennan walked into the restaurant with her escort, Richard Burton, with his hand in the small of her back, she scouted around to see if her partner had made it yet.

"There he is Tempe. Up at the bar."

She looked in the direction that he was pointing and began to walk. As she approached, she noticed that Booth jumped out of his seat and greeted Rich with a handshake.

"Sorry about earlier Rich."

"No problem Booth. I know where you were coming from."

Bones stared from one man to the other as there hands were still clamp. '_What is that look in there eyes? Not anger, not friendship.......Acceptance_?' "Um..?"

"Oh, sorry Bones."

"What was that about?"

"Just two alpha males accepting each other Bones. You did ask me to get along with him didn't you?"

Shocked, Bones stated, "I'm not paying it."

"Buying it." ,said Booth and Rich at the same time, turning to each other and smiling.

"You asked him to get along with me Tempe? Why did you think we wouldn't get along?" Rich asked.

"Anthropologically speaking......" Groans were heard from both gentlemen. ".....two alpha males when meeting would try to get the lead. It takes time to build the acceptance between them but you have done it in two meetings."

"Well, Bones, maybe we are just a little more advanced than you think and we got it out of the way faster."

"Impossible."

"Tempe, can you just put away the science and just accept the fact that Booth and I are okay?"

'_This is not right. I am never wrong when it comes to Anthropology_.' "Okay, fine."

"Let's go find a table to sit at so we can just relax." ,stated Booth.

"Lead the way." gesturing at Booth.

'Did he just wink at Booth when he said that? And Booth just smiled back! Something is definitely off here!'

Booth found a nice table towards the back of the restaurant. Both Rich and Booth moved to pull the seat out for her, then she saw Booth pull away to allow Rich to do it. _'I am losing my mind.'_

They all order a round of drinks and their meals. Booth and Rich were totally relaxed talking about sports, movies and automobiles but one look at Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, best selling author and a woman of the world......confusion was written all over her face.

As she started to get up to excuse herself, both men jumped up at the same time to pull her seat out. Booth immediately sat back down and let Rich have the honors. As she approached her destination, she turned around and looked at both men.

'_Are they leaning in toward each other and talking? They shouldn't have gained that much respect for each other in so short of a time.'_ The confused expression on her face growing more than she ever felt.

* * *

At the table, Rich leaned over to Booth and said quietly, "I know what you did."

Booth was shocked, thinking that he was busted, "You talk to Cullens?"

"Cullens? Oh no, I haven't talked to him since last week." ,Rich stated

"Then how do you know what I did?"

"Because Booth, if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing." ,he stated matter of factly.

"You mean boots, don't you?" Both men smiled at this little pun about army boots.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Tempe a thing. I know she threatened you when she pulled you out of the office this morning"

"I appreciate that."

"Hey, I can't put a brother Ranger in mortal danger like that."

"That's all I thought of for a while today. Ways she would torture me."

"Yeah, she sure is something else."

"You got that right."

Both men smiled at each other, then at the lady who was strolling back to their table.

* * *

They each had another drink and stood up to part ways when Booth said, "Hey Rich, I'm having a little get together with my son Parker and some of his friends this Saturday. Why don't you and your two girls come over and join us? Bones is coming and you can catch a ride with her so I don't have to give you directions."

A light bulb was going off in Temperance Brennan's head.

"Sounds like a good idea. Is that okay with you Tempe?"

"Sure." ,still trying to figure out what was just said.

"Great. My place Saturday."

"Wait! I have a question?" Bones surprising said.

"What's the question Bones?"

"How did you know that Rich had two girls?"

"Um..."

"When you went to the lady's room, I must of told him."

"That's when it was. Why do you ask Bones?"

'_Oh my God, they are both lying! Why would they lie? Even worse, they are covering for each other!_" "Just curious."

As they left the restaurant with Rich's hand in the small of Tempe's back, all she could think of was '_This has been the strangest night of my life. Both socially and anthropologically_."

* * *

**I decided to torture Brennan for a while!!**


	5. Fun Day

Chapter 5

FUN DAY

It was 10:30 in the morning. Booth and Parker where bouncing around the apartment straightening up and preparing for their guests to start arriving at 11. As he was preparing hamburger patties to bar-b-que, there was a knock at the door. He rounded the corner from the kitchen and looked thru the peephole. Seeing who it was, "Come on in. It's unlocked."

When the door opened, there stood Bones, Rich and two cute little girls, one with black hair and one with blond hair, staring at them, Booth was shocked how cute they all looked together.

"Hey Booth, you look, for lack of a better word, cute!" ,Rich chided.

Looking down at his outfit, Booth had to grin as he examined the apron around his midsection, the shorts and T-shirt he had on with a hand full of hamburger.

"You know you're going to make somebody a great housewife someday Booth." Rich started laughing, Bones' got a big smile and Booth sulked.

"Very funny."

"You know the term housewife from an anthropol........"

"No science today Bones. This suppose to be a fun day."

"Science is fun!"

Just then Parker ran around the corner and spotted Bones. He ran up and hugged her around her waste and greeted her, "Hi Dr Bones!"

One of the little girls giggled at Parker saying Dr. Bones.

Bones placed her hand on top of his head and greeted him right back, "Hello Parker."

Parker looked at the little girl who giggled. He then notice the man and another girl standing next to him. "Who are they Dr. Bones?" Another giggle.

"Parker, this is my friend Rich...."

Rich gave Parker a big smile and shook his hand. "You're a handsome boy."

"That's what everyone tells me." Another giggle from the little girl.

"And these are his two little girls Cassie." pointing at the blonde hair one who giggles, "and this is Lori." pointing to the black haired one.

Parker bowed and said, "How do you do?"

Lori just stood there but Cassie curtsied, "I do well." and really broke into a fit of giggling.

"Parker, that was amazing! Anthro............."

"Bones! No science. Fun."

"But Booth..."

"We can settle this real quick guys." ,stated Rich.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" ,asked Bones.

"Vote. All in favor of science today?"

Bones and Lori both raised their hands.

"All in favor of fun?"

Booth, Rich, Parker and Cassie raised there hands with the last two jumping up and down.

"You lose."

"No fair." ,pouted Bones.

"Look Tempe. Just kick back and let that oversized brain of yours relax for once."

"I agree with Rich on this one."

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm having a full day of science."

"Parker, why don't you take these two little ladies and show them around."

"Okay daddy." He proceeded to grab Lori and Cassie's hand and led them into the living room and other parts of the house. Cassie, of course, giggling every time Parker spoke or regrasped her hand to lead them further in.

"You know we are going to have to keep an eye on those two." ,Rich stated.

"At least we don't have to throw cold water on them yet." ,Booth replied.

"I don't know what that means." ,Bones stated puzzledly.

Both men couldn't maintain it anymore and started laughing leaving Brennan in her confused state once more.

"Hey Booth, I brought a surprise for the kids if that's cool with you."

"Sure, no problem. You need help with it?"

"Nah, but we'll wait til after lunch is over tho."

"Booth, you want us to help you with anything?" ,asked Bones.

"Actually Bones, why don't you go spend some time with the kids while Rich and I go to the kitchen and finish getting stuff ready?"

"Booth, you know I'm no good with kids?"

Rich looked at her questionably, "Tempe, you've done great with Cassie and Lori! They adore you. And the way Parker is towards you, I would say he adores you too."

"But..."

"No buts Bones. Go get adored by those three kids in there."

"And remember, it's a fun day."

Temperance proceeded to find the kids and asked what they wanted to do. As they started setting up games to play, she looked over at Rich and Booth in the kitchen very relaxed and talking away. She felt a smile on her face as she saw her partner and her friend getting along so well.

As other children started to arrive and the kids got more involved in the games, she notice Booth showing Rich different aspects of his house, stopping the longest at the wall where Booth had his medals, ribbons, trophies and other displays. She was shocked how, as they looked over the medals, each man's face change to a slight sadness when certain ones were pointed out. '_I wonder what that's about._' and turned her attention back to the kids.

After lunch was served, Rich strolled off stating he was going to get the surprise ready. Booth and Bones started cleaning up the mess as the kids sat down to start watching a DVD.

"Booth?'

"Yeah Bones?"

"I'm really glad you and Rich are getting along. I really like him."

"I just want to see you happy."

"Booth, when I saw you earlier where you keep your medals, you and Rich seemed to spend of time there. You both had this same look of sadness on your face."

"Bones, I really don't want to talk about that right now. It's suppose to be a fun day."

"Okay Booth."

As they finished clearing and cleaning, Bones looked around and did not see Rich.

"Booth can you go see where Rich is?"

"For you, anything." This brought a smile to her face.

As she was watching the kids enjoy the DVD, she heard Booth head down the hallway and tapping on the bathroom door.

"Hey Rich. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in just a second."

Temperance's felt a sigh of relief as she heard that he was okay.

"Yeah Booth, stay right there. I want to show you something before I go surprise the kids."

"Okay."

She heard the bathroom door open then it happened! There was a scream from Booth, then a loud crash and finally, a thump as something heavy hit the ground. She tore off down the hallway to see what happened with the kids on her heels.

She could not believe her eyes. There was Booth unconscious on the floor with two broken pictures that got knocked off the wall laying beside him. Then she looked at Rich and knew immediately what happened.


	6. Temper'ance

Chapter 6

"TEMPER'ANCE

"DADDY!" Parker screamed. Tears running down his face.

Bones immediately ran to Booth and checked him over to make sure he was okay.

"Come here Parker.' ,she said calmly. Placing her arm around him, "Your daddy is okay. He just bumped his head a little."

"What's going on Tempe?" Richard ask.

"I'll explain later. Why don't you take the kids out of here and entertain them."

"Okay, anyone not over 4 foot tall, follow me." They are proceeded down the hall accept Parker.

"He's okay Parker. Why don't you go join the other little kids."

"But I want to stay here in case he needs me."

Bones spotted Cassie coming back down the hallway and walk up to Parker.

"Common Parker. Dr Bones will take care of him. She's really smart."

"But......"

Cassie grabbed Parker's hand and whispered to him, "Dr. Bones will take really good care of him. She likes him a lot."

This action calmed Parker down and he turned to finally look at Cassie, "You want to play my Game Boy?"

"Sure!" They turned and walk down the hallway.

"Take good care of him, Dr. Bones."

"I will Parker. I promise."

Once the kids were all back in the living room, she turned her attention to Booth. She started shaking him, "Booth, wake up." Nothing.

"Booth wake up!" and shaking him just a little bit harder. She heard a slight moan from his lips. Letting out a sigh "Booth, come on. Wake up." Just shaking him a little bit now.

Booth's eyes open and saw an angel over him. "Am I in heaven?"

"No Booth, you're in your house." With that statement, his mind began to become unclouded.

"You okay Booth?"

"I think I got a bump on the back of my head." As he ran a hand back there.

"Let me see it." As she pushed him forward so that he was almost folded in half.

"Bones! You trying to break me?"

"Shut up Booth and let me check it. Nobody likes a whiner."

"I don't whine."

"You probably thought you don't scream either, but you sure did a couple minutes ago."

"I did not scream."

"I'm going to let you win this one because I think you need a win right now. I want to get you up and get you in your bedroom so you can rest a little."

"Thanks Bones." She helped him to his feet and down the hallway. As they were about to enter, Booth turned around and said, "Parker."

"He's okay Booth. He's out with the rest of the kids and Cassie is taking good care of him."

She proceeded to help him into the bedroom and set him on the bed. She sat down beside him and put her hand in his. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, I was waiting for Rich..." Booth stopped. "Is Rich okay?"

"Rich is watching the kids."

"Okay. Well I was waiting for Rich to come out of the bathroom. I remember the door opening a little. Then I was waking up on the floor."

"Booth, it's important that you remember. I'm going to talk you through it."

"I trust you Bones."

"Okay, let's get started. You saw the door opening. Then what?"

"I backed up real fast!"

"Okay, that's a good start. Now what happened between the time the door opening and you backing up?"

"Bones, I don't want to do this."

"Booth this is the best thing for you. Now, what happened between the door opening and backing up?"

Booth's eyes widen as he saw a clear picture in his head. "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a Cllllll........"

"Common Booth. I know you can do this."

"A Clown." he blurted out, hiding his face in his hands.

"That's good Booth. That's exactly what happened."

"I don't understand."

"Well, it appears to me that Rich's surprise for the kids is a clown. He had the whole costume." Booth sat there shaking listening to her story. "Without any hard evidence mind you, I think he does it quite

regularly."

"But....but...."

"But what Booth?"

"There was nothing in his file telling me this."

"It's o...........WHAT?" Bones threw his hand away and stood up, towering above him with her hands on her hips.

'_OH NO_!' thought Booth even more frightened than when he saw the clown.

"YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU RAN HIS NAME THROUGH THE FBI DATABASE!"

"Bones, calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SEELEY BOOTH!"

'_Oh man, she used both my first and last name. I am so dead_.' As vision of everything he imagined the other day flooded his mind.

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!"

'_Does being an idiot count_?' he thought, "Bones, can you calm down and I'll tell you. We have kids in the other room and they might hear you and get frightened."

Bones started pacing back and forth across the room Booth looked at her and swears her auburn hair turned a darker shade of red and her blue eyes were like ice. After a couple more minutes of pacing, she turned to Booth and asked thru gritted teeth, "Why did you do it?"

"Bones, listen. The other day in your office, when you left me with, I heard him on the phone talking to someone. The way the conversation sounded, I thought he was a player."

"Of course he's a player Booth! He's got little girls."

"Not that kind of player. An adult player. It's men who just say what women want to hear to get them in bed."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't explain why you ran his name?"

"Bones, I didn't want you to be one of his women."

"I told you I can take care of myself."

"I know Bones, but sometimes I just worry about you because I know you don't know these things."

"There's more you're not telling me."

"Bones, please."

"Tell me Booth or I will make your worst nightmares come true."

"Well, when you left us, he mentioned that I was a sniper and in Kosovo."

"You thought I told him!"

"Yes."

"Booth, I would never tell anyone that. It hurts that you didn't trust me."

"I'm really sorry Bones." as she started pacing the room again.

A minute later she stopped pacing and stared once more at Booth, "How did he know you were a sniper and in Kosovo?"

"The other day, when we shook hands, he saw my tattoo. He recognized it as a Ranger tattoo."

"That doesn't mean he knew were a sniper and in Kosovo!"

'_Oh no, I'm about to throw a brother under the bus_.' "Um, well it turns out that we were in the same unit together."

"YOU GUYS KNEW EACH OTHER?"

"Well......"

"You know what, just hold that thought for a second if that minute brain of yours can handle that." and she turned and walked out the door.

"Richard, can you put a DVD in for the kids to watch and join Booth and I please."

"Tempe, I'm making balloon animals for the kids."

"Unless you want one of those balloon animals surgically removed from your...."

"I'm putting a DVD in right now."

She watched as he put a DVD in and walked to the bedroom. She looked at the kids, smiled and asked them very polite, "Please behave and don't get into any trouble. We will be right back with you." She turned and headed down the hallway.

Cassie turned to Parker, "My daddy is in big trouble."

Parker replied, "Mine too."

They both turned and started watching the DVD with the rest of the kids.


	7. Not So Clowning Around

Chapter 7

NOT SO CLOWNING AROUND

As Rich entered the room, Booth looked up and scooted up on his bed til his back hit the head board. Rich was shocked to see this move.

"You okay Booth?"

"Um..um...um......" Booth just seeing a clown, not recognizing the voice that went with it.

"Booth? It's just me Rich." at which time he removed the little top hat and wig he had on.

"Um...um.....Rich?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I don't like clowns." stuttered Booth

"Oh, man. That explains what happened in the hallway!" Booth looked behind him at the hallway and saw something even more frightening: Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Rich, I screwed up!" Rich looked at Booth's face and knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Quick, how far?"

"Rangers." Rich immediately knew where this was going to start when Tempe would walk in.

* * *

Dr. Temprance Brennan listened to the men's conversation. She stood in the door way, pausing for a minute. '_Oh, I so have the upper hand in this! It is time to start making them pay_.'

She walked into the room, crossing both arms and said, "Spill the rice."

"Beans." Both men knew the second they both said it, it was a big mistake as her eyes turned a cold blue.

"Do you really thing this is a time to correct me?" Both men looked down with look of despair on their faces. '_Oh, this is so good_.' thought Bones

"So, you guys knew each other before meeting in my office."

"No." Rich and Booth at the same time.

"Explain."

"As you know, Bones, we were both in the rangers...."

"in Kosovo...."

"but not at the same time."

"I got there about a month after Booth got transferred out."

"He must have heard stories about my actions."

"Which I did."

"But, honestly, we didn't meet til the other day."

"I recognized the ranger tattoo on his arm and then the name. It all added up."

Glancing from one man to the other, she noticed the complete honesty from both of them.

"Rich, I have a question for you."

Rich looked at Tempe, "Yes?"

"Are you a player?" Looking straight at Booth to watch him squirm at this question. He did not fail her.

"No, Tempe. What made you ask that question?"

"Booth thought you were a player." Still staring at Booth. '_Oh, this is so good_.'

"Why did you think I was a player?"

"Well, um.......um......um........I listened in on that phone conversation you had."

"That was my kid I was talking too!"

"I know that now but at the time and I'm sorry."

"So, that's why you ran my file."

"Actually, I was going to run it anyway, the phone call just ......."

"WHAT?" came from Bones.

"Tempe, settle down. I would have done the same thing."

"WHAT?" She started pacing around the room once more, glaring at one man, then the other.

Stopping, then opening her mouth, then closing it, she started pacing once more.

"Bones, we both care about you a lot."

"I can take care of myself."

"We know that Tempe, but that's not going to stop us from caring about you."

She stopped pacing, turned to them and stated, "I'm going to go check on the kids. Don't either of you think this is far from over." turned and walked out the room.

Both men sat in silence contemplating ways they could escape. When she entered the room a couple minutes later, both men felt that it wasn't long enough time.

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine. But that should not be your concern right now." she stated. "Rich, how come you never told me you were in the rangers?"

"Well, Tempe, you never gave me reason too. I mean you share so little of yourself and that is a part of my life I don't like to talk about."

Booth and Bones quickly looked into each other's eyes remembering almost the exact conversation on their first case together.

"So, the other night at the restaurant, when I mentioned that it was anthropology incorrect that you guys accepted each other to quickly, I was correct."

Both men just stared at each other wishing they were back in Kosovo.

"And when I asked about kids, you lied to me."

Both now wishing a grave would be better, then realizing she worked with bones, discounted that.

"Then proceeded to protect each other from said lie."

Both men just nodded in surrender.

"Anthropologically speaking........"

"Bones, I thought we said no science."

"Just fun. Right Booth? Right Rich? You think this is fun?"

"No mam" they both answered.

"Anthropologically speaking, men who serve in combat together share a bond similar to that of siblings. Knowing this, I understand the protecting one another."

Both men relaxed just a little.

"But....."

Both men stiffened right back up.

"You know what hurts the most?"

"The lie?"

"The deception?"

"No" she stated.

"The trust?"

"The broken promise?"

"No." Both men stared at each other, then back at her. "What hurt the most is making me believe my science was wrong. You both know how important Anthropology is to me and ,yet, you said it was wrong choosing to play your childish game."

Both their hearts broke at the same time. They knew of all the things they could do, but doing this was the cruelest thing they could possibly do to Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Bones."

"Tempe."

She just stood there for a second with her eyes beginning to water. '_Oh, this is so much fun! I wish I could shed a tear right now. I guess I ain't that good an actor yet but the watery eyes is sure having an effect on them_.' "I'm going to go check up on the kids again." She turned towards the door, put a grin on her face and proceeded down the hallway.

The men just sat there staring at the woman, whom they made unhappy, walk down the hallway. Once out of sight, they just looked at each other for a second then stared off into space.

They were in this position for 15 minutes when Rich said, "Do you think she's coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Think we should go check on her?

"But what if she comes back?"

Both men just sat there for another five minutes.

"Booth, I think we should go check."

"I agree."

"Lead the way Ranger."

"You're a ranger too."

"Together then?"

"Together then."

Both men stood, exited the room and proceeded down the hallway. They pause at the entrance to the living room not believing their eyes! They looked at each other then back at the site before them.

Dr. Temperance Brennan sitting surrounded by a bunch of kids, eating popcorn, watching the DVD and smiling. She turned and looked at them, losing the smile. After what seemed like an eternity to them, she directed her sight back to the TV and the kids.

"I'm going to get out of this suit."

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen." and both men parted ways.

Shortly after the movie was over, the other parents started arriving to retrieve their kids. All three adults greeted the parents and then said their goodbyes. Once the last of the kids were gone, Temperance said, "Why don't you 3 go watch TV for a while."

Cassie turned to Parker and said, "It's punishment time."

Parker stated back, "I hate that part the most."

"Me, too." replied Cassie.

Booth and Rich cringed at the conversation of the two smallest children. "Smart kids." Tempe said. Both cringing even more.

Then turning to both men, "I understand your alpha male tendencies of trying to protect the females of the pack. Even tho I understand does not mean what you did wasn't wrong because we are suppose to be of much higher intelligence."

Both men accepted the fact that she just called them stupid, knowing what they did was actually stupid.

"I will come up with a proper form of punishment for each of you and let you know my decision."

"Okay Bones."

"Okay Tempe."

"Now Rich, I want you to take me to my apartment so I can ponder over what to do. Booth, I want you in my office at 3 on Monday."

"Yes mam." they both said together.

As they said their goodbyes, Rich and Booth looked into each others eyes with the knowledge of all the battles they fought, all the wars they have been in, they have been defeated by an auburn haired, blued eyed Anthropologist.


	8. The Green Mile

Chapter 8

THE GREEN MILE

Special Agent Seeley Booth entered the doorway of the Legal-Medico Lab at 2:50 Monday afternoon. Normally, he would not arrive that early but he knew the 2 minutes it normally took him to get to

Bones' office was going to be a death walk for him. He imagined this is how the criminals felt as they made their way down that long corridor, knowing, at the end of the hallway, waited the final act as the curtain would fall one last time on their life.

He still had vivid images of Bones torturing him, but knew that whatever he imagined, she could, and probably would, make them worse. As he approached the door, he took notice that the curtains were down and the door was closed. He stood outside her door, knocked twice hoping that she was somewhere else accept in her office.

"Come in."

He slowly pushed the door in and entered. "Hey Bones." Closing the door behind him.

"Agent Booth" This was exactly what he expected. Coldness from her voice, but knowing he deserved it.

"I really want to apologize again for the way I acted."

"I have forgiven you Agent Booth." He relaxed at hearing these words. "But I still have to enforce punishment to make sure it does not happen again. I believe the term is called Rough Love."

"Um.....Tough Love Bones."

"Thank you for correcting me Agent Booth." Knowing full well why she was using Agent Booth instead of Booth. She is distancing herself from having personnal feeling to enforce said punishment. This lets him know that she still cared for him but that she was still going on with her plan. He has used it on Parker several times.

"Now, I believe we have a problem, Agent Booth. I believe we have a major problem. I place some of the blame on myself but most of it will fall on your shoulders."

"Bones, none of this is your fault."

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Agent Booth." He just stood there knowing he just said the wrong thing. "I should know by now with your overly active alpha characteristics that you would not be there to protect me. I tried to change you hoping that my science was wrong. That is just one of my mistakes." Booth knew not to say anything when it came to her science. She was never wrong.

"The other mistake was my not trusting you." She looked into his eyes at this making sure he did not speak. He didn't.

"Agent Booth, you have never failed me. You have kept your word to Cullen and to me to protect me. I know it pains you to break promises, but I know that is one promise over all the others that you would not break."

Booth stood there and taking it all in. 'She is one amazing woman.'

"Now, Agent Booth, where you messed up was decieving me and making me believe my science was wrong." He once again felt the pain in his heart on hearing these words again. "And I have come up with a punishment that fits the crime."

Booth tightened up a little waiting for this moment, 'Brace yourself.' She stood up and walked over to the couch and sat. She then motioned to the cushion beside her for him to take a seat. He stared at her, then slowly walked to the couch, thinking 'Man,this is going to hurt if she wants to make me comfortable.' and then he sat.

"Booth." 'She's comforting me now.' "I want to get to know you better."

"Bones, you know me better than anyone else."

"I know but it's not enough."

"What do you want me to do?" Accepting whatever punishment he knew was coming.

"The other day, when you and ..., well, when we talked about your medals." Booth tightened up knowing exactly where this was going. "I asked about the sadness on face. Booth, I want to know not just an Anthropologitcal side, but also how you got them and how they made you feel."

'Of all the things she would ask of me, this is the hardest.' He looked into her eyes and did not see a scientist asking for this, but a person who cared.

"Booth, I know this is asking a lot from you, but it would really help us both out. I will understand if you cant' do this." ,she said with sincerity.

'She really wants to know. This is really important to her. To us!' "Okay, Bones."

"Okay Booth."

"When do you want to do it?"

"It is going to be hardest on you, so I will let you pick the time."

"Tonight? 7 o'clock?"

"That will be fine. I'll pick up some food so we can eat first." They both stood and walked to the door. Brennan placed her hand on Seeley's arm and stated, "I really do care about you Booth."

"I know Bones. And I understand the whole Rough Love thing." Mispronouncing it on purpose to lighten the mood. He then proceeded out of her office, "Til tonight Bones."

"Til tonight."


	9. Purple Hearts

Chapter 9

PURPLE HEARTS

At 7pm, Temperance Brennan stood out her partner's door and knocked twice. As she heard the door opening she placed a smile on her face.

"Hello Booth." As they both looked into each other eyes.

"Hello Bones."

They stood there for a second when Booth caught a whiff of something in the air. He looked down at her hands and asked, "What's in the dish?"

She gave a little more of a smile and said, "Comfort food."

His eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face, "Mac and Cheese!"

"Now I know why you work for the FBI, Agent Booth. You guessed correctly off of two words." They both laughed at the joke she just made.

"I don't know about you but I'm extra hungry now." As he led her inside. He went to the kitchen, grabbed plates, silverware, napkins and a bottle wine from the refrigerator.

"You know you didn't have to make this Bones."

"I know." ,was all she said and they both knew not to carry on from there.

They sat there eating with mild conversation, each telling about their day. They each knew what was coming and wanted to keep it light for the moment. After the meal was done, they both cleared the mess and cleaned up the kitchen.

Booth then walked over to where he kept his trophies, awards and medals. She came up beside him and studied his face as he looked over his life accomplishments.

"Booth, if this is too hard, you don't have to do it." ,giving him a way out.

"No Bones. This is for us."

He took a deep breath and began by telling her about the trophies from his high school years. Each one bringing a different story and each one bringing a smile or laughter to his, and sometimes, her face.

He then proceeded to the awards. His face got straighter on this telling her how hard he had worked to get them. Every once in a while, he would tell her something funny but most of the time it was just straight talk.

When he got to the medals, his face got real serious. She saw the same sadness grow in his eyes as he glanced at them. She placed her hand on his arm, not speaking. Booth took a deep breath and began. He told her how he got each one and about some of the men they lost. She just stood by his side letting him go as fast or as slow as he wanted, never removing the hand from his arm.

When he got to the last two medals, he picked them up, stared at them, face saddening. He finally said, "These are called Purple Hearts. You receive them when you are wounded in combat."

"This one," holding one up in his hand, "I received when I was wounded in the shoulder." He then pointed at the exact spot. She took her other hand and proceeded to place it over the spot, giving the area a little scratch. He placed that medal back into the place he took it from.

"This one," holding up, "well, I got this one when I was wounded in my......" He then pointed to the back of his pants, with a smile on his face.

"You got wounded in your butt?!" she said with a surprise face.

"Yes, Bones." He said with a sheepish smile. "Don't you want to place your hand over it?"

"I am not going to touch your rear Agent Booth!"

"But Bones, you touched the one on my shoulder and it felt really good."

"No Booth! And no amount of whining or pouting will make me do it."

Booth started laughing at this. "Bones, can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"How am I to know if I won't get mad or not until you tell me?"

"OK, Well, I really didn't get wounded in my rear. It was lower down on my upper leg." As he took his hand and pointed.

She punched him in the arm and said with a twinkle in her eye, "I can't believe you did that to get me to touch your rear!" Booth just smiled.

She then took her hand and placed it in the spot he pointed at and, just like the shoulder wound, began to give it a light scratch.

He turned to her and said, "Temperance."

This caught her off guard and she could only softly say, "Booth?"

"I want you to have this." Holding the medal out in his hand.

"I..I can't take that Booth!" she stammered.

"Listen Temperance. You got a lot of wounds with me since we became partner. Kiernan and Gravedigger just to name a few. If anyone deserves one of these, it's you."

"But Booth, it'll just remind what those two did to me."

"Yes, Temperance, but it's represents a lot more than that."

"I don't understand."

"It is a reminder that we are not invincible. When I look at these, I don't see the wounds but the 'what ifs'. It's a reminder that each and everyday, how careful I must be."

"Booth."

He took her hand and place the medal in it and closed it.

"Temperance, ever since you became my partner, there are times I have really worried about you. I want you to take this knowing that I will always keep you safe and also as a reminder that life is very precious."

She looked at the medal, then at Booth's face, tears forming up in her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you."

He returned the hug and said, "You've earned it."

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Bones pulled away and said, "You want some more comfort food?"

"But we ate it all."

'I have more in my car because I knew you would need it afterwards. But now, you're going to have to share it."

A big grin came over both their faces as Booth said, "I'll go get it."


	10. Funny Bones

Chapter 10

FUNNY BONES

When Booth reentered the apartment with the other dish of Mac and Cheese, he noticed Bones setting the table.

"Hey, just grab two forks and we'll eat it on the couch right out the dish. It'll be more relaxing."

"Booth, that's not very sanitary."

"Afraid you'll catch cooties from me?"

"What are cooties?"

"Never mind. Look, do you really want to do more dishes or just relax?"

"Relaxing does sound good."

"Then it's settled."

They both went and sat on the couch. Booth turned the TV on and found an old movie. Bones came and sat on the couch, handing Booth a fork and a napkin. They sat there eating and enjoying the old movie.

"Booth, this is quite enjoyable."

"Ssshhhh, you'll spoil the mood." And they both returned to food and TV once more.

Booth got up and carried the dish to the sink, along with the forks throwing away the napkins on the way. Booth returned and started watching the movie once more. After a while, he turned to Bones and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything. If I answer is another question."

"What was Rich's punishment?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped back. '_Whoa, where did that come from_." As he looked at his partner watching the movie, her eyes getting a deep blue. He waited a couple minutes and then ask,

"Is everything okay between you and Rich?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. And never bring that name up to me again."

He went immediately in protective mood. '_Something happened_?' "Bones, did he hurt you?"

"No." again, snappy answer.

Booth turned down the volume and looked at his partner. "Bones, look at me." She slowly turned and stared into his eyes. "Now, answer me and this time tell me in a calming voice. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he did hurt me. See no bruises anywhere." Pointing at her arms, "Now can you turn up the volume please?" and he proceeded to do what he was told. He knew she would start to talk when she was

ready.

He went back to watching the movie once more, taking glimpses at her to read her facial expressions. 20 minutes passed quietly between the two with only the sound of the TV.

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Something did happen."

"What happened Bones?" in a very concerned voice.

"Well, you remembered how he said how I never shared anything the other day?"

"Yes. It made me think back to our first case."

"Me too. The bad thing is I knew I did it to him the second he said it. Booth, I thought I've come along ways since then."

"You have Bones. When I first met you, it took you a while to figure out what I said. You picked up on this immediately and knew what was wrong."

She sat there rationalizing what he said, "Well, I decided to open up to him a little." '_Oh, this can't be good._" Booth thought.

"Can I ask what you shared with him?"

"It's something I've never shared with you Booth. I don't think you could have handle it but I was sure he could." '_This is really hurting her. She's not even mentioning Rich's name_.'

"Tell me what happened Bones."

"Well, I invited him over yesterday I told him I wanted to open up a little with him. He sat there listening, I mean really listening. At the end, he smiled at me and said he understood."

"Bones, you can't be upset about that. What else happened?"

"Well, I then told him what his punishment was. He stood up and started yelling at me saying that it was very sacred to him and that he was not going to do it. He said he couldn't believe how sick and twisted I was." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Booth reached over and placed his hands on hers. "Bones, you are being awfully cryptic. Can you just tell me what you told him and what his punishment was?"

She looked in his eyes and said, "I don't think you can handle it Booth."

"Temperance, I can handle anything you say to me. You know I'm not going to judge you."

"But Booth, I really doubt you can." '_Good, went from can't handle it to doubt. Just take it slow with her Booth_.'

In a very soothing voice, "Temperance, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Take your Purple Heart and hold it in your hand." She did as she was instructed. Placing his hand over the top of hers, he said, "This will make us strong together. Just take your time and whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you."

Looking down at his hands in hers with the Purple Heart, she began, "Well, when I was a little girl, my mom and dad took me too a circus."

"What happened at the circus?"

"I was having a really good time, but the best time happened when this....." She looked into his eyes to make sure he would be okay, "this clown made me 6 different types of balloon animals." Booth cringed a little but did not show it on the outside understanding why she didn't think he could handle it.

"I'm okay Bones. You can keep going on if you like."

"Well, ever since that day I had a major fixations on clowns. I mean every time there was a circus in town or a parade, I would just sit and stare at them for hours. They made me laugh a lot."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That next to anthropology and writing, my third best thing in the world are clowns."

"There's nothing the matter with that Bones. I think it's kinda of cute." He gave her a little smile.

"Really?" ,a little smile on her face.

"Yes Bones, just don't expect me to take you to any circuses, okay?"

"Oh, Angela and I go together when they are in town. I knew I could never take you."

"Thank you Bones."

"For what?"

"For never taking me to the circus, but more importantly, for sharing that." She gave him a nice smile. "You want to tell the rest that happened?"

"Booth, the next part is not going to make you any more comfortable."

"Bones, as long as we have this Purple Heart," looking down, "between us, nothing can hurt us."

"But it's subject a you don't like to talk about."

"I can handle it. I promise."

"Well, I came up with his punishment based on this issue."

"What was the punishment?"

"Saturday, when I first saw him in his clown outfit, something biological triggered in me. I haven't thought of him in that way until I saw him in that suit of his." She said, "When I told him this yesterday, that is when he started yelling about it being sacred to him and that he would not do it." Tears coming back in her eyes.

Booth pulled her into a hug. "Bones, I'm trying to understand why he got upset. Can you tell me exactly what you asked of him in something I would understand?"

"I asked him to make love to me while wearing his clown suit." she said nonchalantly.

Booth's jaw dropped at that second and his eyes got big. His grip on her hands and the Purple Heart got a little stronger as images started flashing thru his mind.

"Booth, are you okay?" Not being able to see him due to the hug. "I know how you are when it comes to my biological urges."

"Just give me a second Bones." he stammered. Images of his Bones and a clown were not vacating anytime soon.

"Of course Booth. You have always been very patient with me."

'_Take deep breaths_.' more images. '_Come on Booth, you can handle this_' more images. '_Where did I leave my gun_?' more images. '_Think she notice if I went to the kitchen and poked my eyes out_?' more images.

After a couple minutes, he started to calm down.

He backed away from her and looked in her eyes. He immediately pulled her back into a hug getting even more imagse as he saw the blue orbs shining back at him.

A couple minute, he backed away once more and again, looked into her eyes. "Bones, it's not your fault."

"But he started yelling at me."

'It's still not your fault. It's just that he probably wears that suit to entertain kids and stuff. Like you said the other day, you think he did it on a regular basis. It was a difference of opinions."

"I don't understand."

"It's just like God with us. You know I believe in Him and I know you don't. We accept that about each other"

"So, God is a clown?"

"For today he is Bones."

"Okay, I trust you. Can we finish watching the movie?"

"Sure Bones."

The volume went back up on the TV while Dr. Temperance Brennan sat back and relaxed in her partner's arms. Booth just sat there with images after images going thru his mind.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Thank you for being my partner and friend."

"Same goes for me, Bones."

They fell asleep with hands together still holding the Purple Heart.


	11. Epiloque

EPILOGUE

"BONES........BONES!" Booth yelled as he ran into the Medico-Legal Lab.

She stuck her head out the office and yelled back, "No running!"

"But Bones, I want to share something with you!"

"Booth, what is going on? You got pants on your ants?"

"Pants on your ants?"

"Yes. Pants on your ants. I remembered that saying when I was watching the DVD with the kids."

"When did you see that one?"

"The party. The one where you screamed."

"I do not scream."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Want me to get a clown?"

Booth ignored this last comment and asked, "Well, what about the DVD, Bones?"

"There was the ants in it and they were all wearing pants. It reminded me of that saying for when you feel really excited. Pants on your ants."

Booth just looked at the very rational woman before him and then spoke, "Well, the reason why I have pants on my ants is because I got another award today! I want to share it with you!"

"Well, let me see it."

"Oh no. I'm really proud of this one and we are going to do it just like last time."

"You just want more Mac and Cheese."

"Well, it has been a little over a month but if you want, I can just pick up Thai food."

"No, I'll make the Mac and Cheese for you. Your ants with pants will probably order the wrong food."

"7? My place?"

"I'll be there at 7." Booth turned and walked away.

* * *

Once again, Temperance Brennan found herself outside her partner's door with a dish of Mac and Cheese, knocking. He opened the door with a smile on his face and invited her in. Upon entering, she noticed he already had the table set. She placed the dish on the table then placed her keys on the counter.

Booth took a double take at the keys and turned to her, "When did you have this done?" picking up the keys with a new plastic case with a Purple Heart in it.

"It's was a project that's been in work for 2 weeks."

"I don't understand."

"When I visited Zack, and showed him the medal and what you said and how I always carry it with me, he wanted to help me out." she stated, "He said he can make a nice case to go on my keychain, so he took all the measurements. When I saw him yesterday, he gave it to me."

"That is just beautiful Bones."

"It gave him something to do to keep his mind off his problems, but I must admit, he did an amazing job."

"Zack's always been amazing." Booth said solemnly. When talking about Zack, they always left it with a compliment to their friend. "Let's eat."

"Sound good to me."

They both sat down, ate, talked, cleared, cleaned and then Booth directed Bones to the couch. He asked her to sit while he turned and got a wrapped package, placing it on the table in front of her. She knew it was his award by the shape of the object

"Why did you wrap it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you too."

"Can I open it?"

"Not yet Bones. It's really part one of a two part gift."

"Two gifts? I don't understand. It's just an award."

"I know Bones, but trust me."

"I'll trust you. Why are you putting pants on your ants again?"

"Because I'm really proud of this! Now give me 10 minutes to get the second part ready." and Booth turned around and took off down the hallway.

Bones sat there and picked up the package and started turning it in all direction trying to guess why this award be so important to him. A little bit later, she heard Booth's voice from down the hallway, "You can open it now!"

She proceeded to open the package. When she got it completely unwrapped and placed the paper aside. She began to read and a smile came to her face.

"Well, what do you think?' Booth asked from the hallway entrance.

She stood and turned to him. A twinkle caught in her eyes, "This is a great award!" taking a step to Booth.

"It wasn't easy either." taking a step towards his partner.

"When?" Another step

"This past month." Stepping closer.

"Why?" Taking yet another step.

"Anything for you Bones." With his last step, they were inches from each other.

She then threw herself into his arms and started kissing him. He placed his arms around her and started kissing her back. "You happy Bones?"

"Very."

"By the way, do you want the shoes on, or shoes off?"

A big smile crossed her face, "Definately on!' she squealed.

As he led her down the hallway, she placed the plague on the table with the rest of awards.

She read the plague one last time before being led down the hallway to the bedroom:

**TOP HONORS **

**SEELEY BOOTH **

**CLOWN SCHOOL**

The last thing heard before the bedroom door was closed "Love the rubber chicken Booth."


End file.
